Two parts of one
by Jane Catt
Summary: A love between a pop idol and a vampire hunter! Sorry, I suck at summaries It's Yaoi, don't like it, don't read it!


**_Author'_****_s_****_ note:_******_Hi, okay, this is my first yaoi fanfic so please be gentle! No Flames! Now, I got this idea out of a meme that I made and had a question that said something like: Have you wrote a fanfiction where (don't remember the number) (Ren) had sex with (DK the number either) (Zero)?_

_And with that I light bulb appeared in my mind and it gave birth to this fanfic. So, if don't like Yaoi; the Pairing or even the animes; DON'T READ IT AND DON'T FLAME! _

_If you do, please review and let me know what you think. _

_By the way, I'm not placing this in rated M because I don't think it reaches that point, but if you do, feel free to tell me._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jinguji Ren or Kiryu Zero! They belong to the awesome creators of Utapri and Vampire Knight!**  
_

**Two parts of one (RenxZero; Yaoi) (Uta no prince sama x Vampire Knight Crossover)**

Ren stared at the vampire hunter that had been haunting his dreams ever since he had met him. The silver haired man noticed a fixed gaze on him and turned to see the blondish haired musician looking intently at him.

- What?! - Ren smirked as he gazed at him.

- You look cute Zero! - He frowned as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

- S-Shut up, Jinguji! - The singer chuckled.

- Ah, Zero don't act like that! - He got up and approached the silver haired boy, messing with his silver locks on the process.

- Stop, Jinguji! - Ren smirked and bent over to whisper at his ear.

- And why do you say that? I know that you like it... - The blush deepened on the pale man's face, as he turned to resume his task of cleaning his weapon. After a little while in silence, Zero finally answered the other man.

- I... It's not the appropriate time! - The other man smiled, his blue eyes shining as he sat down on the couch beside the hunter, watching him as he cleaned his precious "Bloody Rose".

The two of them had met each other by chance when Ren, now a graduate from Saotome Academy, had traveled to London for some deserved vacations and stumbled upon the hunter who had been there doing a job. After almost getting killed by a vampire, Ren couldn't help but be fascinated with the man that saved his live and with the side of the world that was so foreigner to him.

Although unwillingly at first, Zero finally let the Japanese musician get closer to him and the two became somewhat friends. That was until Ren suddenly found out that he saw Zero as more than a simple friend. He wasn't dumb, he realized the change in his feelings, but he was wary of how his new friend would react.

After some months together, the blond finally got the courage to tell the hunter how he felt; how the friendship he once felt for him had turned into love. At first, Zero rejected the idea, by simply stating that he was confused. But Ren saw the truth in his amethyst eyes... He was happy and he felt the same; even if he was too stubborn to admit it.

Slowly and with much work from the idol's side, Zero finally admitted that he reciprocated the feelings that the blond had already confessed.

With that over their backs, the two decided to meet everytime Ren and Zero had free time; no matter where in the world one was, the other would meet him there. They were always discreet in their encounters; the hunter didn't want the attention of dating a pop star and the musician also preferred it like that, it was more exciting that way, anyway.

When they were both in Japan, they stayed together in an apartment, that Ren had bought, in Tokyo. It was there where they both were now, as the idol watched his boyfriend cleaning his weapon. He thought that it was funny that even though they were together for 2 years already, they had never been intimate with each other. They slept in the same bed, shared kisses and tender moments, but had never gone to the 3rd base. Zero had always said that it wasn't the right time, but Ren knew that he was just nervous.

As he saw his boyfriend placing away the gun, a thought came to the blond's mind as he smiled mischievously and touched Zero's neck seductively, making the other man shiver.

- Zero... - The silver haired man got slightly blushed at the desire he heard in his boyfriend's voice. He knew that before they began dating, Ren had been a sexually active person and that now he had been restraining his own urges because of him. For two years, Zero had always refused to take their relationship further in terms of intimacy, but now, he was tired of fighting off his own lust for the blond beside him.

- Yes, Ren? - The blond's smirk widened when he heard the desire in his boyfriend's voice. Because he was still looking away, Ren touched Zero's chin and made him look at him. He almost gasped at the lust he saw in those amethyst eyes he loved so much.

- I love you. - The hunter licked his lips and without a word leaned in and kissed his boyfriend deeply, causing him to moan slightly. It didn't take long for the blond to answer the kiss while at the same time beginning to open the hunter's shirt.

- After a while, Zero pulled away and looked at the dazed blue eyes that stared back at him with lust and love in it's depths. They were both panting due to the intensity of the kiss and as Ren pulled Zero to his lap, both of them could feel their mutual excitement.

- R-Ren... - The blond began to kiss the hunter's neck while rubbing his hips against his boyfriend's.

- Yes... Zero? - The silver haired man moaned slightly as he grabbed a full hand on Ren's hair.

- I'm... ready. - The musician stopped what he was doing and pulled back to gaze at the man in his arms.

- Are you sure? - He caressed his pale face. - I've told you before that I can wait. - The hunter gazed at his boyfriend and touched his face; their eyes fixed on to each other.

- I know. But I can't wait any longer! I... need you Ren! - When these words left his mouth, a smirk appeared on the singer's face.

- Well then, I won't keep you waiting much longer. - Ren got up, grabbed the other man's hand and dragged him to their bedroom, where he made him lay down before beginning to nibble on his ear lob. - Your wishes are orders to me, Zero! - The silver haired man moaned and pulled his boyfriend's body closer to his own.

- Ren... stop teasing! - The blond chuckled and kissed Zero again. Soon, they both gave themselves into the pleasure provided by their love and desire.

-:-

Sometime later, the both men were laying on the bed, barely covered by the white cotton sheets, facing each other. Ren was touching his lover's silver hair, when said man opens his amethyst eyes to gaze at him, making the blond smile.

- What is it, Zero? Didn't you enjoy it? - The hunter got slightly blushed by remembering what they had down just a few moments earlier.

- S-Shut up Ren! - The idol chuckled.

- I take it that you liked it then. - Zero sighed and began playing with his boyfriend's blond tresses.

- It's useless to say it when you already know the answer. - The other man smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

- Indeed. Your body and moans already answered me. - The hunter scoffed and stopped touching the blond's hair; a blush back on his cheeks.

- Stop it. - Ren chuckled lightly at his reaction. Even if it didn't seem, Zero was very shy when it came to their intimacy and Ren found it cute; loving that side of him and loving even more to tease him.

- Alright then. - They remained in silence for a while, just looking at each other, before Zero, suddenly broke the silence.

- Ren... next time I'm on top. - At first the musician stared at his boyfriend with a surprised look on his face before suddenly chuckling.

- Okay... - He smirked as he gazed at the silver haired man. - So, you think that you have what it takes to be a seme? - The hunter frowned as he looked at him.

- Hey! Don't start with this conversation again! I'm not a uke! - Ren chuckled before kissing his lover, making him melt in his arms and calm down.

- Alright, love, we're equal in this. And sure, next time you're the seme. - Zero huffed.

- Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and come here! It's my turn now! - The other man smiled as the other leaned in and kissed him. - You talk to much Ren. - The blond chuckled before letting his boyfriend take him for the first time.

While in the midst of passion, both men could only think how their love was so strong even if in the beginning it seemed unlikely for them to be together like this. They were complete opposites but at the same time they completed each other. One couldn't leave without the other. They were two distinctive parts of one unique being.

**The end**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
